Dead or Alive?
by 137Ken
Summary: "Kau hanya tinggal memilih hidup atau mati. Memilih hidup pun percuma, karena aku akan membuatmu mati secara perlahan." / KyuMin Fict / Yaoi / Comeback for Writting / New Chaptered Updated / Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

**Dead or Alive?**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**and other**

**Genre :**

**Crime, Romance, Angst(?)**

**Rating :**

**T (Tapi, suatu saat ada rating M-nya :D)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dead or Alive Ken**

**Summary :**

**Kau hanya tinggal memilih hidup atau mati.**

**Memilih hidup percuma, karena aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan.**

**A/N :**

**YAOI, OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Ini fict Crime Ken yang pertama. Fict ini udah pernah Ken post di FB Ken tahun lalu. Dan sampai sekarang belum Ken lanjutin. Padahal udah ada lanjutannya, tapi setiap mau ngepost lupa teruus :D**

**Dan Ken minta maaf nanti kalo ada kesalahan tentang jenis pistol ataupun sebangsanya. Karena, Ken ga begitu tau tentang jenis-jenis pistol #bodoh -..-**

**Ya udahlah, lebih baik langsung dibaca ajaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*6 Years Ago *<strong>

"Sungmin hyung! Ahjussi dengan ahjumma ada di rumah tidak?" tanya seorang namja kecil pada namja yang lebih tua darinya yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Ne. Umma dan Appa ada di rumah. Ada apa Kyu?" jawab Sungmin, namja yang lebih tua daripada namja yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Aniyo~ Kyu hanya bertanya saja." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Sungmin.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."<p>

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Waeyo Kyunnie? Tidak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Hyung, besok aku akan pindah ke Canada. Appa... Appa mendapat tugas dari Bos Besar 'Quake' Mafia di Canada." Sungmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia tau, sangat tau malah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi karena nantinya Kyuhyun akan sulit bersosialisasi di tempat barunya karena status pekerjaan ayahnya yang seorang Ketua Mafia.

"Hyung, mianhae... A..Ak—"

"Gwenchana Kyu. Hyung tidak marah kok. Tapi, hyung hanya ingin Kyu ingat perkataan hyung ini.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kyunnie harus mempunyai banyak teman nanti disana. Kyunnie tidak boleh sendirian. Arra?" pinta Sungmin yang dijawab oleh anggukkan kepala Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, Kyu pergi dulu. Hyung, jaga diri hyung. Kyunnie tidak mau hyung sakit. Janji hyung?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sebelum ikut menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkan pada jari kelingking Kyuhyun.<p>

"Ne, Kyunnie juga harus pada hyung. Kyunnie harus ingat pesan hyung kemarin." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kyu! Kajja kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang tua Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dekat mobil.

"Hyung, Kyu pergi dulu. Annyeong hyung..." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju orangtuanya.

"Bye hyung~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Umma! Appa!" teriak namja berparas manis histeris melihat kedua orangtuanya yang terbaring dengan darah yang menggenangi mayat orangtua namja manis tersebut.  
>"Umma..Ap..pa ireona! Ireona!" Sungmin mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya tersebut berusaha membangunkan kedua orang tuanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua orangtuanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.<p>

**BRUMM**

Ditengah usahanya membangunkan orangtuanya, telinga Sungmin mendengar suara mobil dari arah luar. Dengan sigap Sungmin segera berlari keluar rumah dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat ia kenal melaju menjauhi rumahnya.

"C..Cho ahjussi?" gumamnya tak percaya dan dalam waktu itu ia merasa lututnya lemas. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tanah. Pandangan matanya kosong, kecewa, tak percaya dan tatapan marah menguasai matanya saat ini.

.

.

***Flashback End***

* * *

><p>Kembali kejadian enam tahun lalu berputar di kepala Sungmin. Kejadian tragis yang seharusnya tidak diingat lagi oleh namja manis tersebut.<p>

Dan sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Cho Kyuhyun."

***Another Place***

Seorang namja berjalan ke sebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dengan hati - hati namja itu mengambil sebuah pistol berjenis Silenced 9mm yang terdapat di atas meja tersebut. Tatapan matanya yang semula kosong menjadi sebuah tatapan kebencian dan dendam. Perlahan senyum sinis terukir di wajah manisnya sebelum sebuah peluru keluar dari pistol itu dan mengenai kepala seorang pria yang sebelumnya sudah bersimbah darah di depannya.

"Permainan dimulai Cho Kyuhyun,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yap, sampe sini dulu prolognya :D<br>Kalo banyak yang review ken lanjutin kalo sedikit yang review yaa... Ken ga lanjutin atau mungkin Ken hapus**

**Sebernya apa sih susahnya review? Kan tinggal ninggalin komentar readers tentang cerita ini :)**

**Dan buat FF SILYBIABILY maaf Ken belum bisa lanjutin, ide lagi nge-stuck. Ken masih dalam tahap mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi setelah iu, maklum otak Ken kapasitasnya kecil XD  
><strong>

**Okelah... Last word**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Story Begin

**Tittle :**

**Dead or Alive?**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**and other**

**Genre :**

**Crime, Romance, Angst(?)**

**Rating :**

**T (Tapi, suatu saat ada rating M-nya :D)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dead or Alive ****Ken Hanako Ichihara  
><strong>

**Summary :**

**Kau hanya tinggal memilih hidup atau mati.**

**Memilih hidup percuma, karena aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan.**

**A/N :**

**YAOI, OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Ini fict Crime Ken yang pertama. Fict ini udah pernah Ken post di FB Ken tahun lalu. Dan sampai sekarang belum Ken lanjutin. Padahal udah ada lanjutannya, tapi setiap mau ngepost lupa teruus :D**

**Dan Ken minta maaf nanti kalo ada kesalahan tentang jenis pistol ataupun sebangsanya. Karena, Ken ga begitu tau tentang jenis-jenis pistol #bodoh -..-**

**Ya udahlah, lebih baik langsung dibaca ajaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja tinggi —dan juga tampan— berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu yang ada di Bandara Incheon. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam handphone. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya yang selalu di akhiri dengan decakan kesal darinya.<p>

Namja tadi kembali memperhatikan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun —nama namja tersebut— berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang ia panggil Sungmin hyung dan memeluknya.

"Hyung~ bogoshippo!" ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Nado bogoshippo Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin.

"Minie.. Sungminie hyung.. Kau tidak berubah ya? Masih terlihat imut dan manis seperti dulu hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan meneliti tubuh Sungmin dari bawah hingga atas dan sebaliknya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie~" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman evil Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat pergi ke apartementmu hyung. Aku sudah sangat lelah karena perjalanan tadi." Ajak Kyuhyun seraya berjalan di samping Sungmin.

"Lho, memangnya kau tidak mempunyai apartement disini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukannya tidak punya, tapi aku belum mencarinya. Maka dari itu, untuk sementara aku akan tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu sampai nanti saat aku sudah mendapatkan apartement yang cocok. Boleh kan hyung?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>*Another place* <strong>

"Jadi, apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di Korea sekarang?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di Korea saat ini. Pesawat yang ia tumpangi telah mendarat 2 jam yang lalu. Dan menurut informasi yang ku dengar, dia akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di apartement milik Lee Sungmin."

"Baiklah. Terus awasi Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lakukan apapun sebelum ada perintah dariku maupun dari'nya'. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arasseo."

* * *

><p>Suara mesin mobil Sungmin terdengar di sekitar tempat parkir apartement. Setelah mematikan mesin, Sungmin segera turun dari mobil miliknya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang masih repot mengambil koper miliknya yang berada di jok belakang.<p>

"Ayo hyung." Ajak Kyuhyun setelah ia merasa semua barang yang ia bawa tadi tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Sungmin berjalan di depan Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mereka berdua telah berada di depan pintu apartement Sungmin. Sungmin meraih kunci apartement yang berada di saku belakang celana yang ia gunakan.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartementnya, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Bersih, nyaman dan indah.

Itulah kesan pertama yang Kyuhyun dapatkan saat memasuki ruang tengah apartement milik Sungmin. Dengan cat dinding berwarna merah muda yang tidak terlalu gelap ataupun terang, sekeliling ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Sungmin sejak Sungmin kecil hingga saat ini.

"Kyu, kamarmu berada di sebelah kanan kamarku. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tersebut sampai kau mendapatkan apartement untukmu." Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang keindahan apartement Sungmin.

"Ne hyung, aku akan segera kesana!" teriak Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah apartement Sungmin menuju kamar yang sementara ini akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat hingga nanti jika ia telah menemukan apartement yang tepat dan cocok untuknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan bereskan sendiri dan selamat beristirahat Kyunnie~" Ucap Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar tamu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hyung tunggu!" panggil Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin berjalan lebih jauh darinya,

"Mwo?"

"Kau bisa memasak kan? Aku lapar hyung~" ujar Kyuhyun memelas. Sungmin yang mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu nanti. Sekarang kau bersihkan dulu kamar tamu ini dan juga jangan lupa bersihkan juga dirimu." Pesan Sungmin sebelum benar-benar meminggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan akan memulai darimana untuk membersihkan kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Other place-<strong>

"Huh, dia sudah datang." Desis seorang namja yang sedang mengisap rokok yang dipegang oleh tangannya.

"Lalu apa rencana Tuan selanjutnya?"

"Kita tunggu sampai ada perintah dari'nya' untuk bergerak."

Namja yang berada di depannya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan namja perokok tersebut.

"Aku rasa ini akan menjadi sebuah kejadian pembalasan dendam yang panjang." Gumam namja tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dia yang memulai maka dia juga yang harus mengakhiri." Namja perokok tadi perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju namja yang berada di depannya. Menarik dagu namja tersebut dan memagutnya lembut. Mencoba untuk memulai suatu kegiatan yang dapat membuatnya melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesuai janji Chapter 1 Ken update kilat<strong>

**Ken mau ngucapin BIG THANKS buat yang udah review kemareenn :****

**Tapi tapi maaf Ken belum bisa bales reviewnyaa, alesannya sama kayak di FF Ken yang SILYBIABILY**

**Dan seperti biasa Ken boleh minta reviewnya lagi kaah? :3**

**Thanks :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

**Dead or Alive?**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**and other**

**Genre :**

**Crime, Romance, Angst(?)**

**Rating :**

**T (Tapi, suatu saat ada rating M-nya :D)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dead or Alive Ken**

**Summary :**

**Kau hanya tinggal memilih hidup atau mati.**

**Memilih hidup percuma, karena aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan.**

**A/N :**

**YAOI, OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Dan Ken minta maaf nanti kalo ada kesalahan tentang jenis pistol ataupun sebangsanya. Karena, Ken ga begitu tau tentang jenis-jenis pistol #bodoh -..-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2*<strong>

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan kamar tidur yang akan ditempatinya untuk beberapa waktu ini.

"Astaga Kyuhyun~ Kau sedari tadi membersihkan ruangan ini tidak selesai-selesai? Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh?" Sungmin berdecak kesal melihat kamar tamu yang —menurutnya— tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Menurutnya ini sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, _hyung!_ Ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Lagipula, aku kan tidak terbiasa membersihkan kamar seperti ini. Ck!"

"Lalu selama ini apa yang kau pelajari eoh? Membunuh orang?" terdengar nada kebencian dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin, "Tidak tidak. Aku tidak pernah diajari untuk menyakiti orang apalagi sampai membunuhnya. Walaupun Ayah seorang mafia tapi, beliau tidak pernah mengajari hal senista itu padaku."

'**Hal nista katamu? Cih, bukankah hal yang kau sebut nista itu juga berhasil menghancurkanku?'**

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau ke ruang makan saja, aku yang akan membereskan ruangan ini. Makanannya sudah siap!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tamu dan mulai membereskan kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti perintah Sungmin.

.

.

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Sungmin heran mendapati makanan yang dimasaknya tidak disentuh oleh Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"_Aniyo. Hyung_ duduklah dulu. Aku ingin makan bersama dengan _hyung_. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak makan bersama dengan _hyung_," Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya memasukkan PSP yang dimainkan sedari tadi ke dalam kantong celana yang ia gunakan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua memulai acara makan malam mereka berdua. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertubrukan dengan piring. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dengan keadaan hening ini, mulai membuka pembicaraannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu _hyung_?"

"Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana kabar _ahjumma _dan _ahjussi_?" Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang tenang namun tidak dengan hatinya yang sangat dipenuhi dengan rasa dendam.

"_Appa _dan _Eomma_... Mereka... sudah pergi semenjak dua tahun yang lalu." Kyuhyun memelankan nada suaranya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kenapa Kyu? Apa penyebabnya?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesedihan saat ia bertanya tentang penyebab kematian kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Dendam dari mafia lain. Mereka berhasil masuk ke ruang kerja _Appa_ yang kebetulan saat itu aku dan _Eomma _juga sedang berada disana. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu... cepat..."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Prihatin dengan nasib _namja _yang berada di depannya. Namun, seberapa pun ia prihatin kepada Kyuhyun tentu saja nasib _namja _imut yang lebih prihatin. Itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Aku malas mengingat-ingatnya." Kyuhyun kembali melahap makanan yang sebelumnya diabaikan.

"Hmm. _Arraseo_."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menonton DVD dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sungmin.

Drrt.. Drtt..

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat setelah mendengar handphonenya bergetar.

"_Yoboseyo..._"

"..."

"Ya aku di apartemen sekarang. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ah, _arraseo. Ne, _aku tunggu."

PIP

"Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari DVD yang ditontonnya.

"Siwon. Salah satu mahasiswa seni musik."

"Oh... Ada keperluan apa dia menelpon?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Dia akan berkunjung kemari. Kenapa? Kau cemburu eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat mendengar jawaban serta pertanyaan Sungmin, "_A...Aniya.. _Untuk apa cemburu? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu, _hyung_..." sedikit lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu apartementnya sesaat setelah membaca pesan yang di dapatnya dari Siwon di handphonenya.

"Sungmin _hyung_." Sapa seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan setelah Sungmin membuka pintu apartementnya. Di belakang pemuda tersebut ada seorang pemuda lagi dengan wajah cantiknya dan senyum yang sedikit tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Siwon-_ah, _Kibum_-ah. _Kalian sudah datang? Masuklah." Ujar Sungmin mempersilahkan tamunya yang ternyata Siwon. Siwon dan Kibum —pemuda cantik tadi— berjalan di belakang Sungmin yang memasuki apartementnya sendiri.

"Siapa _hyung?_" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri ketiga pemuda tersebut. Manik matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang sedang mempersilahkan duduk dua orang pemuda yang ada disana.

"Oh, Kyu. Kenalkan ini Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka junior di kampusku." Ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Choi Siwon _ibnida_ dan ini Kim Kibum, kekasihku. Salam kenal Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar sapaan Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ibnida, bangapseumnida hyung._" Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Siwon.

"Lalu ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruang tamu.

"Ah, begini. Kami akan ada mengadakan sebuah acara dua minggu lagi dan kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu _hyung._ Kau bisa bermain gitar kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya. Ada apa memangnya? Dan jika aku boleh tahu acara apa yang akan kalian selanggarakan besok?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin.

"Kami akan mengadakan pentas seni di aula utama universitas. Emm... Yah, hanya sebagai kegiatan bulanan saja. Jadi aku ingin _hyung _ikut mengisi acara pentas seni tersebut. Apakah _hyung _mau?"

"Hanya bermain gitar saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ya, sepertinya hanya seperti itu.." jawab Siwon lirih.

"Aku akan menyanyi diiringi petikan gitar oleh Sungmin _hyung_." Semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap mereka bertiga dengan senyuman.

"Kau bisa menyanyi Kyuhyun-_ssi?_" tanya Siwon yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Ya, dulu selama aku tidak berada di Korea, aku sering mengikuti lomba menyanyi dan aku juga sering mendapat juara satu."

"Aku pikir itu tidak buruk. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menyanyi diiringi petikan gitar oleh Sungmin _hyung_." Sahut Kibum yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Bagaimana _hyung? _Kautidak keberatan kan?"

"Ya, kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan mempertimbangkan lagu yang akan aku bawakan dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Kau akan ku beri tahu nanti." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"_Gomawo hyung!_ Aku pikir _hyung _tidak akan mau menjadi salah satu pengisi acara nanti, haha. _Gomawo hyung!_" ujar Siwon dan hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu _hyung. _Masih banyak yang harus kami kerjakan. _Annyeong_." ujar Siwon dan Kibum kemudian beranjak keluar dari apartement Sungmin.

Sesaat setelah Siwon dan Kibum pulang, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Kyu, tolong buang sampah yang berada di dapur. Sudah terlalu menumpuk disana." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melakukan perintah Sungmin.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

.

**To : Lee Sungmin**

**Aku sudah melihatnya. Kita mulai permainan ini dari sekarang. **

**.**

Sungmin menyeringai kecil setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Baiklah. It's time to game! Welcome to my game, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

**Annyeong readersdeul! :D Haha, adakah yang masih mengingat FanFict ini? Ken ga yakin masih ada yang mengingat FanFict gaje dari Ken ini ==" Karena Ken terlalu lama menelantarkan FanFict-FanFict Ken yang ada di FFn ._. **

**Abisnya Ken sibuk ngurusin sekolah baru, sibuk ngurusin MOS dan besok Ken juga harus ikut kemah sebagai penutup MOS sekolah baru Ken! Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana capeknya Ken? XD *curcol* mianhae/\**

**Baiklah, Ken mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang masih mau nungguin FanFict ini :') Dan juga readers yang kemarin ninggalin review di FF Ken yang 'Wait Me' :') Ternyata ada juga yang tau Pvnya AKB48 yang Everyday, Kachuusa ne? XD Ken wota juga loh!:D**

**Yap, special thanks buat readers yang review di chapter sebelumnya : ndoek, Tikatiko-chan, Park Min Rin, Leeyasmin, Han-RJ dan juga Baby-ya. Dan yang udah jadiin favorite dan follow cerita ini! Jeongmal GOMAWO! :'D**

**Yap, I thinks enough, and last word...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :**

**Dead or Alive?**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre :**

**Crime, Romance, (little Hurt)**

**Rating :**

**T (Tapi, suatu saat ada rating M-nya)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dead or Alive (c) 137Ken**

**Summary :**

**Kau hanya tinggal memilih hidup atau mati.**

**Memilih hidup percuma, karena aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan.**

**A/N :**

** Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi/Boys Love, Ada Author Note (lagi) di akhir cerita nanti**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DEAR :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Or Alive?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kembali memasuki rumah Sungmin seusai membuang sampah seperti yang di katakan Sungmin tadi dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.<p>

"Sungmin _hyung, _apakah kau akan sibuk besok?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Mungkin iya. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin mencari apartemen besok. Ah! _Hyung _apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan apartemen yang harga sewa-nya tidak terlalu tinggi?" Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas kecewa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Namun, ia menyadari jika memang Sungmin sibuk. Karena yang ia tahu, Sungmin kini hidup seorang diri dan Sungmin harus berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu selain waktunya untuk kuliah.

Sungmin melepaskan kacamatanya sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada beberapa yang mungkin akan cocok denganmu. Aku bisa memberi tahumu besok." Jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. "Kalau benar aku akan menunggumu besok!"

"_Ne, _tapi Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menemanimu besok. _Mianhae..._" ujar Sungmin menyesal.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Aku akan berjalan sendirian besok. Lagipula aku juga pasti masih ingat jalanan Kota Seoul ini."

"Baiklah, akan ku beri tahu kau besok. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah." Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis pada _namja _berambut _brunette _ini.

"Baiklah _hyung. _Selamat malam _hyung. Jaljayo." _Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka malam itu dan berjalan ke kamar yang memang sudah di sediakan untuknya.

**Ooo KyuMin ooO**

**-Another Place-**

"Lalu, apa yang akan Tuan lakukan selanjutnya?" seorang _namja _manis mendudukkan dirinya di depan kursi besar milik orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan' itu.

"Hanya menunggu. Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum ada perintah dari'nya'." _Namja _yang dipanggil 'Tuan' tadi menatap intens _namja _ di depannya. Mencoba menyelami manik hitam legamnya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan _namja _ di depannya.

"Tidakkah Tuan dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa menunggu perintah dari orang itu?"

"Tidak bisa. Disini 'dia' yang memegang kuasa. Kau dan aku hanya bertugas untuk melakukan apa yang ingin 'dia' lakukan," jawab _namja _yang dipanggil Tuan itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi kebesaran miliknya. "Dan satu lagi, jangan berbicara formal denganku saat kita hanya berdua,** Stout."**

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara formal denganmu saat sedang berdua denganmu **Sarajevsko Pivo.**" Stout tertawa mengejek melihat wajah _namja _di depannya berubah menjadi masam saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Stout.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Cukup panggil aku dengan panggilan **Pivo**!" jawab _namja _itu berdecak kesal.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Stout tadi hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas ucapan _namja _di depannya, "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Pivo." Ujar Stout dengan nada mengejek.

"Aish! Terserahmu lah!" kesal Pivo dan kembali meminum bir yang ada di depannya.

Stout hanya tersenyum mengejek sebelum merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali serius, "Tapi Pivo, apakah kau tidak ingin bergerak sendiri?"

Pivo berdiri dari kursinya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap dalam ke mata Stout.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku ingin semua ini berjalan dengan baik dan tidak terburu-buru. Lagipula, tampaknya **Lager **masih ingin bermain-main." Seringai Pivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo KyuMin ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan pagi ini. Sesekali ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang dibiarkannya acak-acakan. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan ke meja makan.<p>

"_Hyung _kau belum berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin masih berada di meja makan sambil memakan roti selainya. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, daerah mana saja yang harus aku kunjungi untuk mencari apartemen?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di roti miliknya.

Sungmin menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku tadi malam sudah menghubungi beberapa temanku untuk memberi tahuku dimana kau bisa mendapatkan apartemen dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_apa kau keberatan aku tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, mana mungkin aku keberatan? Justru aku senang sekali saat kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, Kyunnie~" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelinci miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Jadi kau akan keluar jam berapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin setelah kau berangkat, aku akan berangkat pergi juga _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah sarapannya.

"Baiklah. Ini aku sudah menuliskan beberapa alamat yang bisa kau kunjungi hari ini, Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan alamat-alamat apartemen.

"Terima kasih _hyung. _Aku akan mencoba mencarinya dengan mengandalkan kemampuan ingatanku."

"Tapi kau jangan terburu-buru Kyu. Apa kau tak ingin berada di apartemen ku dulu?" Sungmin menatap intens mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat ditatap Sungmin seperti itu.

'_Kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu dengan foxy eyes Sungmin hyung.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ten..Tentu saja aku mau _hyung_. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak denganmu. Aku akan merepotkanmu terus." Jawab Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Kyunnie~ bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil? Saat kau kecil, kau juga sering menginap di rumahku bukan? Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Kyunnie?" ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Bukan bukan itu masalahnya hyung. Itu adalah saat kita masih kecil, namun sekarang kita sekarang sudah dewasa dan dan aku.. aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai hyung-ku lagi, namun sebagai seorang namja yang aku sayangi.'_

"Kyunnie!" teriakan Sungmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sungmin dan mendapati Sungmin sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

'_Sial! Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa membuat jantungku tidak karuan hyung! Sial sial sial!' _

"_N..ne hyung?"_ jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya selagi ia masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"Kyunnie tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Me..memang _hyung _bertanya apa tadi?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku bertanya bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal dan sudah dekat sejak kecil? Jadi mengapa kau merasa merepotkanku Kyu? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai _hyung-_mu lagi?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Ya hyung, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai hyungku lagi, namun sebagai namja yang aku sayangi.'_

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung!_ Tapi, aku hanya merasa aku akan merepotkanmu nantinya. Aku takut membebanimu nantinya."

"Tidak Kyu. Apa kau melihat aku merasa terbebani saat ini? Jika aku merasa terbebani dengan kehadiranmu, sejak awal kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu di bandara aku tidak akan menjemputmu, Kyu," Sungmin tersenyum, "Lagipula kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu kan?"'

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin, "Tapi, apa tidak apa _hyung_? Ah, bagaimana jika aku juga mencari pekerjaan sambilan sama denganmu? Hitung-hitung agar aku tidak gratis menginap di apartemenmu ini _hyung._"

"Kyunnie, perlu berapa kali ku bilang? Kau tidak merepotkanku Kyunnie~ Dan soal pekerjaan, itu terserahmu," Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak akan melarangmu dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kau.. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan sambilan hari ini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus _hyung._"

"Tapi Kyu, apakah _Appa_'mu tidak meninggalkan warisan untukmu? Selain sebagai mafia, bukankah _Appa_'mu juga mempunyai perusahaan yang cukup berhasil di Canada?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Appa _memang memberikan perusahaan itu kepadaku. Tapi, sekarang perusahaan itu masih dipegang oleh orang kepercayaan _Appa_. Kata pengacara _Appa _aku akan memegang kendali perusahaan itu saat aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku dan usiaku 23 tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memakan roti selainya.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"

"Sebenarnya sudah _hyung_."

"_Mwo?! _Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Sungmin kaget. Mata hitamnya tampak membulat terkejut namun tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sungmin. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, pasti reaksi Sungmin akan seperti ini saat mendengar pengakuan darinya, "Apa kau lupa jika aku jenius _hyung_? Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku saat aku berusia 21 tahun dan berhasil mendapatkan dua gelar." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum bangga. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kaku. Ia tidak menyangka, _namja _yang saat kecil dulu lebih pendek daripada dia ini ternyata sekarang sangat pintar.

'_Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!' _batin Sungmin.

"_Hyung, _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"A..aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut Kyunnie." Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin segera mencubit pipinya atau mengecup kelopak matanya.

Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Jadi, kau akan keluar jam berapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung. _Kau akan ke kampus jam berapa _hyung_?" tanya serta Kyuhyun balik sembari meminum susu yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Sungmin.

"Sekarang Kyu. Apa kau ingin berangkat bersama?" Sungmin beranjak dari kursi makannya dan memasukkan kertas-kertas kuliah yang akan dibawanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, _hyung._"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Kajja _kita berangkat."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo KyuMin ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup panas hari ini. Manik matanya meneliti setiap barang yang dipasang di etalase toko di sepanjang trotoar. Terkadang ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati barang yang ─menurutnya─ menarik. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah <em>cafe <em>untuk melepas penatnya sejenak.

Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Sungmin untuknya pagi tadi. Beberapa apartemen sudah ia kunjungi dan menurutnya tidak ada yang cocok untuknya.

"Permisi Tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa?" suara seorang pelayan membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun.

"_Cappucino Float." _Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya datang, Kyuhyun kembali membaca daftar apartemen yang mungkin dapat ia kunjungi lagi setelah ini.

"Mungkin di distrik ini." Monolog Kyuhyun.

"Permisi Tuan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat si pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. Seulas senyuman Kyuhyun berikan pada pelayan wanita itu, yang otomatis membuat pipi pelayan itu memerah malu.

"Dasar _yeoja."_ Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengetahui bahwa kadar ketampanannya masih belum berkurang bahkan terkesan semakin bertambah. Kyuhyun meminum _cappucino float_'nya perlahan. Ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali ke masa kecilnya.

Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu rasanya tidak seketus ini padanya. Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu bahkan terkesan sangat manja dengannya.

'_Tapi kenapa rasanya Sungmin hyung yang aku temui saat ini berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin hyung yang dulu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin hyung? Mengapa saat temannya yang bernama Siwon itu datang ke apartemennya saat itu, sikap Sungmin hyung berbeda dengan sikapnya padaku? Apa mungkin karena─'_

"Ukh!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang dadanya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang rasanya menghimpit dadanya.

"Akh! Si−sial! Sa−sakit akh!" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di dadanya.

PRANG!

Suara pecahan gelas tersebut seketika mengalihkan konsentrasi pengunjung _cafe _ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaa!" dan sebuah teriakan _yeoja _mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju kegelapan.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Stout : <strong>Jenis _Beer_ hitam yang dihasilkan dari bahan _Malted Barley_ yang di-roasting sampai matang. Stout memiliki rasa yang lebih pahit dengan kepekatan yang lebih dibandingkan _'Larger_'. Jenis _Beer _ini disajikan dalam temperature ruangan.

**Sarajevsko Pivo : **Bir premium dengan rasa mewah luar biasa. Dikatakan bahwa ia tahan lama,sangat halus dan jernih. bir ini dibuat di Bosnia dengan kualitas air yang sangat baik.

**Lager : **Ialah jenis beer yang difermentasi dengan yeast yang lemah pada temperatur yang lebih rendah (7⁰ – 12⁰ C) sehingga waktu fermentasinya berlangsung lebih lambat. Jenis _Beer_ ini mempunyai karakteristik ringan dan berwarna keemasan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers :) Do you remember Me? And this story?<strong>

**Ah, sebetulnya saya pesimis untuk mem-publish cerita ini di sini. Karena, hampir setiap hari saya mengunjungi ffn dan melihat sudah sangat jarang sekarang FF tentang KyuMin yang ada di ffn. Jadi saya berpikir ulang setiap akan mem-publish cerita ini kembali. **

**Dan apakah dari readers ada yang berpikir, Mengapa harus nama dan jenis bir yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini?**

**Well, saya terinspirasi dari anime Detective Conan. Di Conan, nama samaran Organisasi Baju Hitam yang digunakan kan berasal dari nama bir juga, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Tequilla dll. Jadi ya saya terinspirasi buat memakai nama bir menjadi nama samaran di cerita saya ini. **

**Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk readers. Saya terlalu lama untuk rehat dan terkesan meneantarkan cerita-cerita saya. Maaf readers *deep bow* **

**Dan sekali lagi maaf, jika tulisan saya terkesan acak-acak'an, ga beraturan, berantakan dll. Soalnya saya lama udah ga nuli. Maaf readers *deep bow***

**Dan akhir kata?**

**Mind to Review?**

**:)**


End file.
